


Breathe In and Breathe Out

by Adariall



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Agnetha is vindictive, Anders doesn't know what happened to his life, Axl is a dumb but adorable puppy, Eventual Smut, Fuck Or Die, Johnson family antics, Mike is strangely zen, Multi, Olaf is a BAMF, Ty is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Elizabeth left the family, she cursed her sons -- Mike with responsibility, Ty with pessimism, Axl with ignorance, and Anders? Anders with the need to have sex or else he dies. After Axl gives his edict, Anders starts to get sick and the brothers figure it out and have to work overtime to fix it. " </p><p>A fill for this prompt left on The Almighty Johnsons kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In and Breathe Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/gifts).



Anders had not gone a week without sex since he had turned 21. It was not something that he truly thought about because to his mind it was a need, just the same as one would need food or water. It was never a thought that he voiced aloud, but it was something that he acknowledged internally. It was only after Axl decided to tell him to lay off the mortals that he truly began to realize just how much sex had become a part of his routine. It was easy to ignore at first. Yeah, he was a bit hornier than usual, but his own hands took care of that easily enough. Then his temper became more and more frayed and he found himself snapping at anyone and everyone who came near him. For a time he placed the blame on stress, he placed the blame on too little sleep, he placed the blame on the weather changing, but he slowly began to realize that it wasn't anything that he had thought it could be, and again, the lack of sex was to blame. So he ignored Axl's ruling, _Odin’s_ ruling, about not sleeping with mortals. He tried to pick up women, he tried to pick up men, but whenever he did something happened and he wasn't able to go through with it. It was all Axl's damn fault.

It was after a week that he began to notice a slight tremor in his hands. It came slowly at first, but the more time passed the more his hands shook. Dawn remarked upon the pallor of his skin; she noted that he looked more like Ty than himself, and she even had gone so as far as to suggest that he'd become anemic. He'd snapped at her, but he had regretted it almost instantly. He'd known that it wasn't her fault and he had noticed the change in his complexion himself but he couldn't explain it. When he apologized to Dawn it was with flowers and a day at a spa, but he knew that it wouldn't be enough in the future because nothing he seemed to do changed the fact that he had changed, and not for the better. 

At the beginning of the second week he realized that he had to do something. The tremors had become near constant and his temper flared at the slightest provocation. He'd stayed away from his family and Dawn for fear that he might say something, or do something that he would regret, but in the end he knew that he could avoid them no longer.  
His hands trembled as he climbed into his car and he could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest. He needed to see Ty, he couldn't continue on feeling like he did. He knew that he was on the verge of collapse and if he collapsed at home there would be no telling who he would be found by, or for that matter, even when he could be found. The drive over was nerve wracking and Anders fought to keep himself awake. He hit himself repeatedly and smoked cigarette after cigarette as desperation began to sink in and it horrified him. By the time he finally reached Ty's house he could hardly stand and the sweat that crept in at the edges had kicked in full force.

"Come on, Anders. You can do this." He muttered to himself as he stumbled toward the door. He had never been more grateful to see the end of the path to the door, but instead of pure relief he instead struggled to even knock. The door was slow to open and when he saw Ty he could read the expression on his face immediately. Dark eyes widened and it was written clearly across his brother's face that his state was possibly worse than he'd anticipated. He tried to step forward, however instead of his usual cocksure stride he found himself clinging to the door frame to keep himself upright. 

"Ty," his legs shook as sweat dripped down the sides of his face. "I think there's something wrong." Anders attempted to take another step forward, but as he moved away from the door the world began spin and he found himself tumbling toward the ground as the world turned black. 

As Anders came to, the first thing he noticed even before he opened his eyes was the fact that that he was stretched out on a surprisingly comfortable couch. There was a blanket across his lap and his head was on something that definitely not a pillow. He groaned softly and raised a hand to rub at his face. "I feel like I've been hit by a damn truck."  
"Welcome back to the land of the living." Ty's voice came from above his head and it far softer that he knew it normally would have been- a fact which sent Anders mind into overdrive. The last thing he remembered was getting to Ty's door and it opening before him. He'd seen the inside of the house and only Ty had been there, but as he peered around the room he could see that now both Mike and Olaf had joined them.

"What's going on?" He asked bluntly. 

Olaf rubbed a hand over his jaw and he looked at Anders with an expression on his face that Anders had never seen before. "We need to talk, Andy."

He attempted to push himself up on the couch but as he managed to crawl up onto his elbows he felt another wave of exhaustion wash over him and he slumped back down into Ty's lap, frustration written clearly across his face. "Well, it can't get any worse than this, Grandpa, so talk."

"That's just the thing, Anders. This can get worse. A lot worse. And it's going to unless we do something about it."

Anders blinked at him fuzzily. "Hold on, hold on. What do you mean it's going to get worse?"

"He means you're going to die, Andy." Mike stared at him as he crouched between Anders knees; his jaw set in a way that Anders knew meant business.

"What?" Anders laughed shortly. "What am I supposed to be dying of? Lack of sex? I doubt it. I probably have some sort of fucked up God virus."

Olaf shook his head and sat on the coffee table in front of Anders. "Well, you're right, on both counts."

"I'm sorry, what?" Anders struggled to right himself once more and Ty's hands slid carefully under his shoulders and helped him to sit up on the couch before he righted himself with his feet on the floor. "How? And what?"

"A sex curse."

"Okay, I feel like I'm repeating myself, but I'll say it again, a what?"

Ty tucked himself against Anders side, something which he hadn't done since they were children. "It's complicated and it involves our family actually having a reason for being so fucked up. Aside from the whole God thing."

"Am I just going to have to keep repeating myself?" Anders felt a flash of irritation. "I think I'm going to need a bit more of an explanation than 'it's complicated'."

"Our mother." Mike sighed. "As it turns out before she turned herself into a tree the first time around, she decided to leave us with a little parting gift."

Anders looked at Olaf before he turned back to Mike. "Oh my god, this is turning into a game of fifty questions. What kind of parting gift?"

"A curse, on all four of you. Mike was cursed with being forced to be responsible. Not just for himself, but for the whole family. Ty with the ability to always first see the worst in a person, a situation, anything really. Axl? He will always be ignorant. No matter what we do, or he does, he will be completely oblivious."

"And me?"

"Sex. You need to have sex or you will die."

With a sharp snort, Anders pushed himself forward so that he was sitting upright. "Wait, hold on. You sound like you've known about this for a while."

Olaf frowned as he fiddled with the joint that he had previously had in his front pocket. "It wasn't so much as we knew, it was more like we had our suspicions. I started figuring out a while ago, after your mother came back, that this is what she'd done and that your brothers had this on them. Then the knew, but we thought that maybe your end of the stick hadn't...stuck."

"So you didn't see fit to mention this to me any time before?"

"You were sleeping with half of the city, Anders, and then some. We didn't exactly have any reason to worry about you."

"Well isn't that just perfect? Our ignorant brother bans me from sleeping with any mortal and I'm left up shit creek. Can't we just get him to change his ruling?"

"No we can't, because it's Axl. He won't understand what's happening or why so Odin's ruling stands. We can't change that." Mike glanced over at Ty before he continued on. "What we can do though is help you."

"How? How the hell are you going to help me? Set me up with one of those psycho bitch Goddesses? Fuck no. I'd rather chop my own dick off than accept that."

Olaf rolled his eyes and took another hit off the joint he had in his hand. "No, Anders. Think a little closer."

As he turned over his grandfather's words in his head, Anders slowly began to realize exactly what they were talking about and he felt stunned. "Hold on. Hold on. Are we actually talking about what I think we're talking about?"

Mike scratched the back of his head before he sighed softly. "Yeah, we are."

"And who exactly are you offering up to me for this? You?" Anders pointed at Mike. "Or Axl? Ty maybe? You've got to be fucking joking."

"We're not joking, Anders. This is dead serious. If you want to continue living, this is what needs to be done." Olaf rest his hand on his grandson's back, but Anders jerked away almost violently.

Anders scrubbed his hands over his face as his stomach twist in knots. "No, Mike. I'm now about to allow you to be a martyr. That's exactly what our bitch mother wanted when she did this so us, so I'm not about to let you swan dive face first into it. You may not think a lot of me, but I will not have you, any of you, fuck up your lives even more than they already are with this."

"We're not being martyrs, Anders. None of us are. You were out for a while so we had some time to talk about this." Mike kept his voice carefully level and he remained crouched between Anders' knees.

"Oh great, so now you're deciding my sex life while I'm unconscious on the couch?"

"We didn't decide anything about your sex life. We decided that keeping you alive. Taking care of you, is more important than any hang ups we might have." Ty leaned further into Anders' side, his arm carefully wrapping around his brother's waist, something which left both brothers surprised when Anders didn't flinch away as he had with Olaf. 

"Hang ups? I think you're understating things more than just a little."

Olaf shared a glance with Mike before Mike sighed and leaned forward. "Maybe, but this situation? It goes way past hang ups. If you don't get laid, you die, and we're not going to let that happen. "

Anders dropped back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes tightly as he felt his body fight against being upright once more. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"We are. This isn't some problem that going to magically disappear. For some unknown reason our mother, and at this point I wouldn't even bother to give her that title, decided to not only fuck us over by leaving us with Dad, but she did this as well and her powers were strong. So strong that this can't be broken. I don't even know if it can be broken if Axl finds his Frigg. So that leaves us with one of two choices. Either we let you die, something which will happen a lot sooner than later, or you let us help."

"What if I don't want your help?"

"If you want to live you want our help." Ty's voice was sharp in Anders' ear and Anders was aware of the sudden tension in his brother's body. "And I think you do."

"You know what? Fine." Anders threw his hands up into the air and glared at Mike. "I want to live, okay? But let me ask you a question first. Let's say that I accept this. Let's say that hey, incest, not a big deal, which I'm not saying, but hypotheticals. How do you know I'd even be willing to sleep with a man in the first place. 

Let alone one of my brothers?"

Mike ignored Anders' outburst and squeezed his brother's knee as he offered him a crooked smile. "You've never exactly been careful as to where you've picked up the people who you slept with."

"And?"

"I may have been out at a bar with Val a few years back and happened to see you leave it with some dark haired man looking very, very pleased with yourself."

Anders rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah. Sometimes I like to go home with men. A fuck is a fuck, you know I've never been picky."

"You know what? Talk with Ty, I need a drink." Mike shook his head and braced his hands on Anders' thighs as he got up from the floor. He didn't cast a look back as he headed for the beer he left open on Ty's counter.

"We'll talk, Anders. Just us, but I need to go talk to Mike first." Ty carefully unwrapped his arm from around Anders' waist and pushed himself up from the couch. "I'll be back in just a minute." He promised him, but Anders didn't reply, he instead bowed his head and stared at the carpet. 

Ty swallowed hard as he made his way toward his brother, the look on his face clearly stating that he meant to have words. 

"Go home, Mike, and take Olaf with you." Ty didn't bother with any small talk, and he mindfully kept his voice soft as he glanced back at Anders. "I'll take care of this."

Mike reached out and grasped his brother's arm tightly. "You know this isn't going to be easy. He's going to fight it and you're going to have to push right back."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"You ring me if you need anything, or if he gets any worse."

Ty smiled tiredly at Mike and rest his hand over the one that was still holding onto his own arm. "I will. And hey, you know as well as I do that you'll get your turn."

Rolling his eyes, Mike shook his head. "You really pick the worst times to let your sense of humour show, you know that right?"

"I do, but hey, with the lives we've lived? Some of us have had to end up with a pretty twisted sense of what's funny."

Mike snorted and squeezed Ty's arm once more. "Yeah, yeah. But I'll say it again, Ty. We're in this one together. This isn't just a one man effort, this is the two of us, doing what needs to be done in order to keep our brother alive. But, I did notice one thing. That you left Olaf out."

Ty nodded. "Him having to wrap his mind around the two of us fucking him, or him fucking us, is more than enough without throwing Grandpa into the mix."

"I think you're probably right about that. I'm just damn grateful we left Axl out of it." Mike dropped his hand away from Ty's arm before he rest it on his own hip. "All right. You're it, Tyrone. Please, just, don't fuck it up, okay?"

"I won't. Anders deserves so much better than this, but we'll get through it."

"He does, he really does." With a sad sigh, Mike took a step back away from Ty before he turned to where Olaf was still standing next to the couch, shifting uncomfortably. "Come on, old man. Time for us to clear out."

Olaf glanced up at Mike and nodded once before he clapped Anders on the shoulder. He ignored pointedly the flinch that Anders gave at the touch and forced a smile onto his face. "You'll be all right, Andy. We'll get you through this."

Anders simply grunted in response as he continued to stare at the floor.

With a quiet sigh, Olaf left, but he bumped Ty's hip on the way out in acknowledgement. "I know Mike's already spoken to you, but Ty, you'll do fine by him. Trust 

yourself."

"I will Granddad." Ty continued to watch Anders as he spoke. "Now get going. Maybe find some good weed for later."

"Ask and ye shall receive." Olaf flashed him a reassuring smile and finally turned to leave the house, the stub of his joint still pinched carefully between his fingers. 

Once the door clicked shut Ty allowed his shoulders to droop slightly. He was alone with Anders and they both what had to be done, but before anything could happen they had to talk, and it wasn't going to be an easy one. He squared his shoulders once more and grabbed his beer from the counter as he made his way back to the couch. A little bit of liquid courage sure as hell couldn't hurt.


End file.
